disneychannelfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Wizards of Waverly Place characters
This is a list of fictional characters from the Disney Channel series Wizards of Waverly Place. Alex Russo Starring Alex Russo played by Selena Marie gomez is the naughty , cute , the non smart but evil wizard. watch her as she troubles all the family members with her magic goof ups.. Justin Russo Maximillian Russo Jerry Russo Theresa Russo Theresa Magdalena Margarita Russo'(née Larkin) is a fictional character on the Disney Channel sitcom Wizards of Waverly Place, played by Maria Canals Barrera. Theresa is the mother of Alex, Justin and Max Russo and co-owner of the Waverly Sub Station, with her husband Jerry; and is also the slightly more serious one out the couple. Theresa is Mexican American.Wizards of Waverly Place episode: "You Can't Always Get What You Carpet" Personality Theresa Russo is a typical mother. She's fussy, caring and can be pretty embarrassing. Unlike her children, she is a mortal. Theresa lives in Waverly in Manhattan with her husband (and former wizard) Jerry Russo (David DeLuise) and her children: middle daughter Alex Russo (Selena Gomez), eldest son Justin Russo (David Henrie), and youngest child Max Russo (Jake T. Austin). She owns a sandwich shop called the Waverly Sub Station with her husband, in which her children work. She is overprotective of Justin and Max, but Max especially babying him. She tries to relate with her kids, but it doesn't always work. Theresa stated that she is a "Proud Latina" and tries to get her children to learn about her and their Mexican heritage. In season one's "You Can't Always Get What You Carpet", Theresa states that she once played guitar in an all-girl mariachi band when she was younger — though when Justin says "I didn't know you played the guitar", Jerry says "she doesn't" – implying that Theresa is not a very good guitar player. At times, Theresa can be somewhat controlling of her kids and their lives; for example, in "Quinceañera", she completely takes control of the plans for Alex's Quinceañera, or fifteenth birthday party, turns it into the party that she wants, and refuses to listen to Alex's objections, all because she herself never got to have a Quinceañera of her own. This eventually gets so irritating to Alex that she casts a spell to switch bodies with Theresa, partially so Theresa would be able to have the Quinceañera that she never got to have. In the end, however, Theresa realizes her mistake and allows Alex to have the party that she wants. Theresa is the reason why Jerry could not keep his wizard powers. Since wizards are not allowed to marry non-wizards, Jerry chose to give up his powers to his older brother Kelbo in order to marry Theresa, as was revealed in season one's "Alex in the Middle" – previously unbeknownst to Justin, Alex and Max, when it is revealed that in his family's wizard competition that Jerry was originally the one who got to keep his magic powers. However, Jerry says he does not regret marrying her. It has been mentioned several times that Theresa hates magic. Being mortal, she finds it difficult to live in a house full of wizards, especially when her children (and sometimes, Jerry) misuse magic in the house, most notably when Alex's antics either directly or indirectly end up destroying a prized lamp she owns, which always ends up repaired. An example of this is in season one's "Art Museum Piece", when a spell which causes Theresa to go through objects wears off—and she accidentally walks into the front door and she exclaims "I hate living with wizards!" She has also been shown to have very little concern for major issues in the magical world, which don't concern her since she isn't a wizard (including issues that involve her kids losing their powers). Despite this, when Alex and Justin's antics cause Max to fail the wand quiz in "My Tutor, Tutor", Theresa lends a sympathetic ear to his problem, and even told Alex to use her magic to make their haunted house scarier in "Halloween". Harper Finkle Recurring characters The following is a list of recurring characters in the Disney Channel sitcom Wizards of Waverly Place. *'Monotone Woman' (Amanda Tepe) has played numerous characters during the show's first season, as well as one guest appearance in season two. She appears as a random character who speaks with a monotone. Jobs she has held include department store manager, waitress, frozen yogurt store manager, hotel maitre'd, dog show security guard, the information desk lady at Volcano Land and art museum security guard. Being an employee at Volcano Land supports that she is possibly part of the magic world, seen as how Volcano Land is a location in the wizard world. Tepe's only appearance on the show during the second season is in the episode "Wizards vs. Vampires: Dream Date" as the hot dog vendor person. Her name in "New Employee" is Amanda, according to her name tag, but in "Art Museum Piece", her name is Elaine according to blue boy. *'Dean Moriarty' (Daniel Samonas) is Alex's boyfriend in the second season. He makes temporary tattoos in the boy's bathroom and is interested in cars. In the episode "Racing", he charmed Alex's parents with his car skills and his nice attitude. It is said later in that episode that Dean did all that to make a nice impression, so he could date Alex. Dean is shown as a "bad boy", and Justin and Harper do not approve of him at first. And at one point, Jerry doesn't approve either. He is in a woodshop class and often gives Alex wooden gifts, which are basically assignments. In "Saving WizTech", he finally gives Alex a wooden card that is not an assignment. Also in that episode, Alex realizes she loves Dean but does not tell him. Dean calls Alex "Russo", until he says in the letter that he should start calling her Alex. Salads are one of his favorite foods. Dean is never seen nor mentioned again after part two of the episode "Saving WizTech", until late in season two in the episode "Wizards vs. Vampires: Dream Date", part of the "Wizards vs. Vampires on Waverly Place" saga, where it is revealed that he moved away. Alex continued to date Dean in his dreams using a "dream helmet". Dean came back to visit Alex in "Dream Date". Alex had doubts about their relationship because Dean wasn't acting as romantic as he was in his dreams Alex was controlling. When Alex said she wanted to break up, Dean agreed and then left, as if it didn't matter. Feeling confused and discouraged, Alex went into yet another dream, but let Dean control it this time. Dean then said the reason he acted that way was because he was hurt. They break up properly and Dean disappears in his dream. *'Hugh Normous' (birth name Hugh Fineman; Josh Sussman) is a human-size giant. Despite his size, he has been shown to believe he is a giant despite carrying miniature objects. He states in "Wizard School", that he is supplied by this so his self esteem isn't bruised. Some of the iteams he uses are: a tiny desk, a tiny wagon, clothes too small for him (including a pair of tiny underwear witch apparently "ride up") and he uses small doors in WizTech and wears tiny glasses. He seems to be Alex's only friend in WizTech and is also friends with Ronald Longcape, Jr. and Justin Russo. His name is a pun on the word hunormous when he introduces himself to Alex and she says, "Not really". In the season two episode "Hugh's Not Normous", we find out Hugh was actually adopted by his giant parents, who are featured in the show (though their faces cannot be seen, as they are too "giant".) Hugh found out he was not born with giant blood, he always know he was adopted but he assumed he was still a giant but was shocked to find that his maternal parents are just wizards. He once ran away from home, and lived with the Russos later in that same episode. His birth parents think he is a giant. *'Professor Crumbs' (Ian Abercrombie) is the headmaster of WizTech (a reference to Albus Dumbledore). His name possibly refers to his liking of blueberry muffins, as can be seen in the episode "Wizard School". Professor Crumbs is never seen without his incredibly long beard, even when he was turned into a guinea pig in the episode "Report Card". The only episode where he has been seen without his beard is in part two of season two's "Saving WizTech" when Ronald Longcape, Jr. (Chad Duell) stole the beard. After he was defeated, Crumbs took his beard back. Crumbs is shown how to socialize by Max in "Saving WizTech" and has done some childish things, such as spitting over the edge of the Tower of Evil. In season two's "Saving WizTech", he states that he is 850 years old. He speaks with an British accent, which Alex sometimes makes fun of. *'Mr. Laritate' (Bill Chott) is the principal of Tribeca Prep Sr. High School, which is shown when he calls Alex into the principal's office; humorously, it is shown in "Alex Does Good" that Alex is sent to the principal's office so often that the two have somewhat of a regular routine down, even pouring each other coffee. The last name, Laritate, is a pun of Larry Tate from Bewitched. He loves anything related to the Old West and decorated his office in that fashion he also wears a bolo tie. Laritate has an on-and-off relationship with Alex—in that he is disappointed in Alex's lack of work ethic and unwillingness to do well in school, but it is evident that he cares about her through his many efforts to reach out to her. Mr. Lartiate is also the adviser of several activities at the school including the World School Summit at the U.N., Happy Helpers Club and Quiz Bowl, and he teaches a History class and a Marriage and Family class. He once taught the art class. In season two's "Don't Rain on Justin's Parade", Mr. Laritate calls Alex an evil genius, much to Alex's pleasure. He does not have a collage degree said in "Franken-Girl". *'Zeke Beakerman' (Dan Benson) is a friend of Justin's. He is one grade higher than Justin and is considered "cool", yet nerdy. He attends Tribeca Prep and is in advanced chemistry along with Justin. He is also part of an "alien language" club; he and Justin often "speak alien" to each other. His first appearance was in "Movies", where his name was Zack. He and Justin are also on the same Quiz Bowl team in "Smarty Pants". Zeke and Justin have tried out for several sports teams, but have apparently failed at all of them. In "Fashion Week", they somehow succeed at talking to models. Zeke got the role of Peter Pan in the school play in "Fairy Tale". In the episode "Wizard For a Day", he is upset when the real aliens do not understand his "alien speak". Zeke and Harper go to "Zombie Prom" together. *'Juliet Van Heusen' (Bridgit Mendler) is an immortal vampire who falls in love with Justin while he spies for his parents restaurant. The two fight their parents for their love (similar to Romeo and Juliet, but with a happier ending) and soon, are allowed to date despite the restaurant feud between their different families. When she was born, her parents let her have a soul so she could socialize in the mortal world, which makes her nice and down-to-earth, as opposed to most vampires, who are usually heartless and cunning. Being so young (approximately 2,000 years old, which is apparently vampire adolescence), Juliet is also very slow in her development as a vampire, as her fangs have just started to come in, and is unable to transform completely into a bat (she can only conjure up her wings), but later in season 3 she able to turn into a full bat. She is very smart and health conscious. She appeared in the "Wizards vs. Vampires" 4 part saga. She also appeared in WOWP Halloween Special "Three Little Monsters," premiering on October 30, 2009. Juliet becomes friends with Alex in season 3. She reveals that she wears vanilla-scented perfume to hide her true vampire scent of death and decay. In "Night Lazerama", Juliet goes with Justin on his one monster hunt for a mummy, where they become trapped in the mummy exhibit with a glass roof in which Juliet couldn't be there because of the sunlight, which can kill a vampire (it is possible that Juliet recently inherited the weakness, since she was shown walking outside in broad daylight with no apparent ill effects several times during the "Wizards vs. Vampires" saga). Justin then makes an unselfish decision when he decides Juliet needs to become a mummy's slave in order to save her life, though he promises to track down the mummy and save her one day. In Wizards vs. Werewolves Justin rescues her and defeats the mummy. Juliet used to date Mason, Alex's boyfriend. In a fight between her and Mason he scratches her, causing her to lose her vampire powers and turn her real age, 2, 193. She leaves the mummy's tomb, but it shows her having difficulty walking up the stairs. *'Alucard and Cindy Van Heusen' (JD Cullum and Anne Ramsay) are Juliet's full vampire parents and the owners of the competing sandwich shop on Waverly Place, the Late Nite Bite, appearing in the four-part "Wizards vs. Vampires on Waverly Place" story arc at the end of season two. At first, they are opposed to the relationship between Juliet and Justin, but they eventually allow them to date each other. They didn't appear in the last 2 four-part episodes. Although they have been mentioned numerous times throughout the series (especially when Juliet is around) they are never seen in more than those two episodes. It is unknown if they will appear again, or if they know of their daughter's recent enslavement at the hands of a mummy. Running Gag: Alucard acts very mysterious like a stereotypical vampire while Cindy acts like a normal woman. Also of note the name Alucard is the reverse spelling of Dracula. *'Mr. Stuffleby' (Fred Willard) is somewhat of a career counselor for the wizarding world. He has a large and seemingly permanent smile on his face, a result of his one-fourth gargoyle heritage. In episodes where he makes an appearance, the Russos (mostly Alex) simply cannot help but make some sort of joke or remark about his smile, and at times he even makes a joke about it himself. *'Mason Greback' (Gregg Sulkin) - Mason is a student in Alex's art class. They begin dating in the episode "Alex Charms A Boy." They both love to paint, but Mason loves painting pictures of dogs on human bodies. Alex puts a spell on him to make him obsessed with painting her. The spell is lifted though. He gives her a necklase that lights up when the wearer is in love with the person who put it on them. In Wizards vs. Werewolves it is revealed that he is in fact a Werewolf. He helps in the search for Juliet after picking up her scent from dental floss. He leads them to the mummy's tomb where the rescue her. He and Juliet used to date and he admits that he never stopped loving her, which breaks Alex's heart. She throws away the heart necklase he gave her. He tries to prove his love for her by going back to the mummys tomb to find the necklase. Justin, Max, and Juliet come to rescue Alex. Max likes him , but Justin hates him for breaking Alex's heart. When Justin tries to make Alex leave the tomb, he turns into a werewolf, and fights Justin and Juliet. He is attacking Justin when Juliet bites him, causing him to turn into a wolf permanetly. Before the transformation, Alex puts the necklase on him and it lights up. Alex knows his true feelings but he leaves because as a wolf, he has no control. He leaves the mummy's tomb as he transforms into a wolf. His last name references to Harry Potter villain Fernir Greyback, which ironically, is a werewolf. Mason was also mentioned in the episode "Future Harper" when Future Harper asked Alex if Mason already broke up with her but she didn't know who he was yet. Supporting characters The following is a list of minor characters in the Disney Channel sitcom Wizards of Waverly Place. *'Miranda Hampson' (Lucy Hale) she is Justin's girlfriend in two episodes. She is a new kid in school "Pop me and We Both Go Down" and starts dating Justin in that episode but in "First Kiss" which is before "Pop Me and We Both Go Down" she isn't new and is already dating Justin (this is due to episodes being broadcast out of order, though based on the production codes for both episodes, they were also produced out of order as well). She is hated by Harper (due to her crush on Justin) and dresses in a goth fashion. She likes the color black and hates Corporate America and "cool guys". It is said once that she's the new girl, but it is also said that in fifth grade she passed a note to someone saying she liked them. *'Gertrude "Gigi" Hollingsworth' (Skyler Samuels) is Alex's rival. She has tried to embarrass Alex ever since they were in kindergarten when Gigi spilled juice on Alex's mat during naptime and said Alex had an "accident", and will often go entirely out of her way to do so. Another one of Gigi's targets is Alex's best friend, Harper. Gigi invited Harper to her annual tea party with the purpose of crowning her as the biggest loser at the tea party. Gigi seems to have complete control over most of the student body: in one episode, all of the other kids immediately cleared the halls at her command. Gigi hangs out with two girls who Alex and Harper refer to as the "Wannabes". The girls dress similar to Gigi and underwent plastic surgery of their noses to look more like her. Typical episodes involving Gigi depict her trying to humiliate Alex and/or Harper, and receiving poetic justice. So far Gigi has appeared in the episodes "Crazy Ten Minute Sale" and "Alex's Choice" from season one and "Graphic Novel" from season two. She is yet to make an appearance in Season 3. *'The Wannabes' (Kelsey Sanders and Heather Trzyna) are called "the wannabes" because they want to be as pretty as Gigi. They usually have strange looks, but that is only because it is part of a process to make them look prettier, and to make them look more like Gigi. They appear as Gigi's posse. They are also not very bright. They have appeared in every episode Gigi is in. *'Frankie' (Paulie Litt) is Justin's rival. He scams Justin and fancies Alex. He has appeared in the season two episodes "New Employee" and "Curb Your Dragon". In the closing credits, he is referred to as "Joey". This cute little boy with a mighty strong New York accent has some tension with Justin, because Justin is "stealing his tutoring business". *'Riley' (Brian Kubach) is Alex's crush in "I Almost Drowned in a Chocolate Fountain" and "The Supernatural", and her boyfriend in "Alex's Spring Fling". He is on the baseball team, and obviously likes Alex just as much as she does him. He appears to be at Alex's level in most school subjects, such as Spanish. He also appears to be one of Justin's friends, and is on the baseball team with him. *'T.J. Taylor' (Daryl Sabara) is another teen wizard at Tribeca Prep Sr. High School who charmed his parents into letting him use his powers whenever he wants—hiding the charm spell in kugel. The Russos then uncharm his parents and T.J. gets in trouble. He appears again in season two with shorter hair, meaning he might have gone to boot camp. He now hates Alex and once dated Jenny Majorheely, who he turned into a middle-aged woman—Alex subsequently turned her back into a teenage girl. *'Alfred' (Andy Pessoa) is Max's best friend. He is known to be smarter than Max. He and Max started a dog business in "Beware Wolf". In another episode he and Max sell water and give away a puppy along with it. He seems to be not good at hiding secrets. Minor characters *'Zach Rossenblatt' (Dan Benson) is one of Justin's academic friends, along with Susan (Tiffany Thornton). He won Least Boring for three years in a row. Alex grows fond of him and Susan and tries to be their friend, making Justin jealous because he was friends with them first. When Susan invites Alex to watch a movie with them, Alex finds out that she is under the age restriction and uses magic to get into the movie, literally. Zach is also known to be a fan of Hamster Ball Races and gets Max to race in one against a guinea pig for an experiment.Later in season 2 his name is mentioned as 'Zeke' *'Officer Lamp' (Michael A. Shepperd) is a wizard police officer who parters with Goblin. He says Max is a cute kid and that nobody can pronounce Goblin's name. *'Goblin' (Brian Scolaro) is a goblin/wizard police officer. He is married but it is unknown if he has kids. His actual name cannot be pronounced said by Officer Lamp. He filed a complaint that poofing in with smoke causes health problems. In the season two episode "Harper Knows (A Wizard Outing)", he says he'll put a gold star in Alex's community service file if Alex helped at PopCon. He is once seen by Harper in that episode, so he pretends to be a kid from science class. *'Nellie Rodriguez' (Veronica Sixtos) is a student at Tribeca Prep Sr. High School and is of Cuban descent, and was on a Quiz Bowl team with Harper until Alex wired the buzzer wrong. Later in the episode it was said that she returned and "Team Maroon" won. She was first seen in the season one episode "Alex's Choice" where Alex describes her as a very positive, upbeat person with Alex saying "There's nothing worse than a 'Positive Nellie'." *'Dr. Evilini' (Octavia Spencer) was an evil teacher at WizTech. She got Justin to participate in the 12-Ball tournament (a wizard's version of ping pong), which could tell who is the most powerful young wizard. Her plan was to suck Justin's powers away at Volcano Land and take them for herself. Alex then found out about the plan from Evilin's messager fish. Evilini's plan was later revealed after Alex used a truth spell on her. *'Jerko Phoenix' (J. Evan Bonifant) is Justin's rival at WizTech. He is a champion 12-Ball player at the school. It is unknown if Jerko still is at WizTech as he didn't appear in the two-part episode "Saving WizTech" from season two. He wears an eye patch, so he doesn't wear have to wear the Harry Potter-style glasses. His name is a parody of Draco Malfoy. *'Joey' (Zack Shada) is in Dean's posse. He is the only who talks in the posse besides Dean. He seems to be Dean's right-hand man. He has all of Dean's (temporary) tattoos on his arm for inventory, except he doesn't have the unicorn. He complained when Dean gave Harper the unicorn first. He sometimes repeats what Dean says. In one episode, Alex reads Dean's mind and he says that he has to get Joey a date. *'Ronald Longcape Jr.' (Chad Duell) is an evil kid at WizTech. He was a love interest for Alex in season two's "Saving WizTech", while Alex was still in a relationship with Dean. Ronald shape-shifted into Dean and broke up with Alex so he could convince Alex into coming to WizTech with him; he froze the real Dean inside gelatin. Ronald then used Alex as part of his evil plan, to become the most powerful evil wizard at WizTech. His plan was foiled by Alex's love for Dean. His father, Ronald Longcape Sr. (Maurice Godin) only pretends to be evil. *'Jennifer "Jenny" Majorheely' (Gilland Jones) is a 16-year-old girl. She once dated T.J. Taylor, but he turned her into an middle-aged woman (Heidi Swedberg). Alex turned her back into a teenager. She knows Alex's secret and has a weird squeal, which annoyed Harper. She is in the Happy Helper's Club. The characters last name is a pun on the I Dream of Jeannie character Major (Roger) Healey. *''' Kelbo Russo''' (Jeff Garlin) is Alex's, Justin's, and Max's uncle and Megan's and Jerry's brother. Unlike Jerry, he is very fun and carefree. Kelbo is a full wizard who often uses his powers very childishly, and often seems just as incompetent and irresponsible with them as Alex is with her own. He first appears in "Alex In the Middle", where temporarly becomes Alex's wizard tutor. Jerry gave him his powers so he could marry a mortal. He reappears in "Retest". *'Frankie Stein' (Perry Mattfeld) is a female monster Justin created to guard his room from Alex in the season 3 episode "Franken Girl". Her brain is the motherboard from Justin's laptop, which Alex then shuts down. Justin later uses magic on Frankie into wanting to be Alex's friend, and Frankie gets Alex to join the cheerleading squad with her. She is based on Frankenstein's monster. She reappears in "Three Monsters". *'Chancellor Tootietooie' (Andy Kindler) is the head of the Monster Hunter Councel, who Justin has reported to in "Three Monsters". He sends Justin on a dangerous mission to capture a mind-controlling mummy in "Night of the Lazerama", after all the other monster hunters were killed in action. Guest *'Moises Arias' as Max's Conscience ("The Chronicles of Moises: 'Voice of Reason'" trilogy) *'Cindy Crawford' as Bibi Rockford ("Fashion Week") *'Rachel Dratch' as Future Harper/"H.J. Darling" ("Future Harper") *'Julia Duffy' as Ms. Angela ("Credit Check") *'Willie Garson' as Mr. Frenchy ("Fashion Week") *'Dwayne Johnson' as himself ("Art Teacher") *'Phill Lewis' as Marion Moseby ("Cast Away (to Another Show)"), part of the "Wizards on Deck with Hannah Montana" crossover) *'Lee Meriweather' as "Battle Diva" ("Harper Knows") *'Belita Moreno' as Magdalena ("Quinceanera") *'Sara Paxton' as Millie ("Credit Check") *'Rob Reiner' as himself ("Future Harper") – Reiner is seen in the episode's tag scene *'Debby Ryan' as Bailey Pickett ("Cast Away (to Another Show)", part of the "Wizards on Deck with Hannah Montana" crossover) *'Brenda Song' as London Tipton ("Cast Away (to Another Show)", part of the "Wizards on Deck with Hannah Montana" crossover) *'Cole Sprouse' as Cody Martin ("Cast Away (to Another Show)", part of the "Wizards on Deck with Hannah Montana" crossover) *'Dylan Sprouse' as Zack Martin ("Cast Away (to Another Show)", part of the "Wizards on Deck with Hannah Montana" crossover) *'Chelsea Staub' as Kari Langsdorf ("The Supernatural") *'Tiffany Thornton' as Susan ("Movies") *'Misty May-Treanor' as herself ("Art Teacher") *'Fred Willard' as Mr. Stuffleby ("Make It Happen" and "Monster Hunter") *'Jo Anne Worley' as Maggie ("Alex Does Good") *'''Gregg Sulkin as Mason Greyback("Alex Charms A Boy" and "Wizards VS Werewovles") References Category:Wizards of Waverly Place